


Scientists

by fandomsandphan



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Dallon is such a sweetheart, F/M, Fluffy, High School AU, Panic At The Disco (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandphan/pseuds/fandomsandphan
Summary: Chemistry class with your new lab partner doesn't exactly go as planned.





	Scientists

Your POV:

"Class everyone welcome Y/N, who transferred into our school," the teacher said, smiling. I looked around the room at all the students, who all weren't paying any attention to the teacher. I noticed two people though. One girl who was staring at me so intently that it was kind of terrifying, and the boy next to her, who was smiling. The teacher looked around. "Okay so Y/N will be lab partners with Dallon, while Sarah will now work with Brendon, okay?" The class nodded and the scary looking girl got up and sat next to a boy with dark hair and brown eyes. They smiled at each other and he put his arm around her. 

I slowly walked to the table that the teacher pointed to and sat down. When I did, the boy sitting next to me looked at me and smiled. "Hey I'm Dallon. "

"I'm Y/N." 

We were cut off by the teacher, who began the lesson. It was double period day, which meant we all got to stay and do an experiment after for another class period. We were working with chemicals and trying to create a substance that would float a marble in a heated beaker.

"Alright so what do you want to do?" Dallon asked, picking up a few of the vials and looking at them. 

"I have no idea," I responded, looking around. "I've never done anything like this before." 

"Oh we do experiments like this not all the time, but sometimes," he said. "The teacher is really laid back and lets us all do our own thing." 

I looked around again. Everyone else had already began mixing the substances and testing their work. The scary girl from earlier and her boyfriend had already tested two solutions. "So do you think we should just mix some chemicals and go from there?" I asked.

"Sure," Dallon said, taking a couple test tubes out of the rack. "Why don't we start with these." 

I nodded and we poured a couple test tubes into the beaker. I stirred the mixture and Dallon grabbed the test marble. He dropped it in, and after a few seconds, the marble sunk to the bottom. We shook our heads and disposed of the mixture. 

A few tries later we had a mixture that we both thought was going to work. I dropped the marble in, but instead of floating it started hissing and dissolving in the solution. Dallon grabbed the tongs and tried to fish the marble out but it was too small to grab. Then the solution started to bubble and steam. I quickly took it off the hot plate, but nothing happened. We were both freaking out. The teacher was completely oblivious to what was going on, so two students ran over to help us. The girl with the scary stare, and the other boy immediately went over to Dallon. 

"What happened here Dallon?" The girl asked, while the boy tried to fix the hissing solution. It started to spit droplets out at him and he jumped away. 

"I don't know," I told the girl. "The marble just melted." 

"DALLON WHAT DID YOU DO?" the boy yelled. The solution was rising at a scary rate. "IT COULD EXPLODE!"

"I AM 75% SURE THIS WILL NOT EXPLODE BRENDON CALM YOURSELF!" he yelled. 

"ONLY 75%" the girl asked. "WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER 25%?" 

"SARAH CALM DOWN!" Dan yelled. "JESUS YOU AND BRENDON ARE BOTH WORRIERS." 

Brendon and Sarah did not look calm, but they kept quiet for a while. We were cleaning up the spillage and swept the beaker into a trash can when we started to smell something funny. Brendon realized what was going to happen almost immediately. "IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE TAKE COVER EVERYONE!" 

At this the whole class freaked out. Sarah and Brendon dove under a desk and hugged, hiding from the danger. All the other students huddled in the back corner, away from our desk, and me and Dallon ran over by the door. The garbage can soon exploded. I grabbed onto Dallon and we both hugged each other for dear life. We both shut our eyes and waited for death. After a few minutes, I cautiously opened my eyes to check on the damage. The class room was covered in black goo, which had exploded from the trash can. Nobody had any goo on them, but everyone was still hiding with their eyes shut tight. 

After everyone realized it was okay to look, we all slowly walked over to the desk, crowding around the damage. Brendon and Sarah came out from under the desk and looked at the damage. "Well I hate to say I told you so, but..." Brendon said.

"Oh shut up," Dan told him. 

It was at this point when Dallon and I realized that we were still hugging each other. I let go and blushed, and Dallon quickly kissed my cheek, making me go even redder. "Maybe next time let's try not to make the whole classroom explode," he said.


End file.
